The present invention relates to data communications in general and, in particular, to link-aware adaptive communications networks.
Data networks may use multiple data terminals to simultaneously collect data from multiple sources in multiple locations and aggregate the data at a base location. For example, during a newscast, a mobile production station (e.g., a specially outfitted truck) may aggregate video, audio, text, and other data from geographically distributed cameras, microphones, newswires, databases, etc. When some or all of these data terminals communicate with the base location wirelessly, changing link conditions (e.g., changes in weather) may result in changing data conditions (e.g., changes in data quality, latency, etc.).
Various techniques may dynamically adjust pre-coding, coding, and/or modulation schemes to adapt to these changing link conditions. For example, as link conditions worsen, the integrity of data being communicated over those links may be increased or maintained by using more reliable (lower order) coding and modulation schemes. Without an awareness of the link conditions, however, it may not be possible to fully exploit these and other adaptive techniques.
Thus, there may be a general need in the art for providing data terminals and aggregator terminals having link awareness and adaptation capabilities.